Alone At A Bar
by SpadersGal
Summary: What starts off as a boring night gets a little interesting when Saint Dane is at a bar and does some karaoke. Very funny! rated T just in case!
1. Your Pain Is My Drug

This takes place between book 9 and 10. Enjoy!

Saint Dane was siting alone in a bar just drinkin his 5th glass of sniggers, needless to say he was on cloral. " I'm so bored. I thought that this drink would amuse me but it didn't. What else can i do?" Saint Dane looked around when something caught his eye. " karaoke?" he questioned and walk over to it. he pushed a button and instintly Ke$ha's your love is my drug started playing. The words were poping up on the screen. " these words are horrible! I'll make up my own." he said. he bent over picked up the mike. and began to sing.

"I've got a sick obsession

I'm seeing it in the flume

I'm lookin on every territory

Cloral, Quillan, Zadaa

I'm staying up all night killing

Hitting their heads against the wall

What I got, man, is hard to find

I tell Pendragon all the time

Their all strung out, territory's fried

Convergence took everyone's mind

Because your pain your pain your pain is my drug

Your pain your pain your pain!

I said your pain your pain your pain is my drug

Your pain your pain your pain."

By this point Saint Dane was booty shaking and

dancing in a way that only sluty girls should.

"He won't listen to any advice

Nevva's telling him he should think twice

We left him to his own devices

travelers it's a crisis!

he thinks that I've gone crazy

His judgments always been hazy

Halla is gonna be affected if he keeps it up like his Uncle Press did

What I got, man, is hard to find

I tell pendragon all the time

Their all strung out, territory's fried

Convergence took everyone's mind

Because your pain your pain your pain is my drug

Your pain your pain your pain!

I said your pain your pain your pain is my drug

Your pain your pain your pain

I don't care what travelers say

Halla will do whatever I say

I get so high when im in charge

People crash and crave scream "rescue me!"

so I have a question " pendragon will you join me?"

do I make your head pound like a 8 0 drum is my pain your drug?

huh, your drug. huh, your drug. huh, your drug. is my pain your drug?

Because your pain your pain your pain is my drug your pain your pain your pain!"

i said your pain your pain your pain is my drug! your pain your pain your pain!

The Saint Dane ended with the splits surprisingly. Little did Saint Dane know someone was watching him the whole time.

Authors note:

Thanks for reading! Its my first fan fic! Comments please. I'm gonna continue this. I'll take requests! Saint Dane may not be the only one singing!


	2. Can't Hurt Me

Authors Note: I hope you like it this took me very long to do! Enjoy.

"Wow Saint Dane I didn't think you would be caught dead dancing like that." Pendragon said as he and loor walked toward Saint Dane. " Yes, I know I certainly would not dance like that." loor smirked. "uh, pendragon, loor I uh didn't know you were there." Saint Dane said ( yes he's very out of character) " Yeah well I needed a good laugh." Pendragon said with a smile. "Well, If your so big and mighty, pendragon why dont you try it?" Saint Dane questioned. Pendragon stoped smiling. Loor smiled bigger. " Yes, that is something I would enjoy." she said looking at me. " well, uh, no! I, ya see, I can't.." Pendragon drolled " Yes you can." loor laughed and pushed pendragon on stage! Saint Dane hit the button and Lady Gaga's Poker Face started to play. " Make up your own words!" Saint dane called. So Pendragon sung.

Muh muh muh mah

muh muh muh mah

I wana save em like they do in the movies

cloral,quillan, velox ,zadaa baby they'll love me

( they'll love me)

travler intuition save halla spader'll start

and after clorals safe I'll save the one saint dane is after

oh, oh,oh,oh,oh,oh ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh

I'll get him mad' nevva may be glad

Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh. Ooohhhhhhh

I'll get him mad, nevva may be glad

Can't hurt me, can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all.

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

Can't hurt me can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

I wont roll with him evil is what we'd be

Saveing all of halla is real fun when your with me

( oh you bet)

quillan,velox they're just a part of halla

but man when it comes to solara

its real rough and isn't fun, fun

Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh. Ooohhhhhhh

I'll get him mad, nevva may be glad

Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh. Ooohhhhhhh. I'll get him mad, nevva may be glad.

Can't hurt me can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

Can't hurt me cant' hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all.

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah) "

Bobby looked right at loor

"I could tell you that I love you kiss and hug you

and many more but there's a war

im not lyin im just savin wit all 10 travlers

just like a chick who can kick ass

you give out pain just like a batu

I promise this promise this

I take your hand cause your marvelous.

Can't hurt me cant' hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all.

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

Can't hurt me can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

Can't hurt me can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all.

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

Can't hurt me can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can"t hurt me at all

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

Can't hurt me can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all.

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

Can't hurt me can't hurt me

no Saint Dane can't hurt me at all

( he can't hurt him no he can't)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

c-c-c-can't hurt me. C-can't h-hurt me

(muh muh muh mah)

Pendragon stop singing and ended in a weird lady gaga/ michael jackson pose. loor laughed. " okay loor now its your turn" pendragon said. Loor stoped laughing.

Authors Note:

Hey! I hope you liked it! Thanks to Orchestra Master for giving me the idea! I'm not doing your other suggestion only because I don't know the song very well and I have a better idea. Review! Suggestions are great!


	3. I'm Bringin Halla Back

Loor's smile dropped. "Pendragon. I can't sing." loor said seriously. "so neither could I and I still sung!" Pendragon exclaimed" well I don't want to sing."loor said with finallity. "sing or i will hurt your preciously little saangi." Saint Dane threatend. They had a stare down. After 5 minuets no one had blinked. " fine." loor said and walked to the stage. " how do i work this?" she demanded. Pendragon with more than a small smile on his face came up and hit the button. instintly Justin Timberlakes- sexy back came on. " make up your own words!" pendragon laughed. So Loor sung even though she would rather swim than sing.

"I'm Brining Halla back (yeah)

the other travlers don't know how to act. (yeah)"

Loor Looked to Pendragon

" I think it's special that crazy bond we got

we'll knock em' out

and then clean up the mess

(im a) batu babe

you see this armor? baby and my stave?

(yeah) i'm gonna beat you if you misbehave

but your the one who helps me get away

( take it to the chorus)

come here boy. go head save halla

come to zadaa. go head save halla

VIP, go head save halla

Staves on me

lemme see who i'm workin with Go head save halla

Look at those flips Go head save halla

Make me smile. go head save halla

come here child

Get our halla back

I'm brining halla bak (yeah)

the other travlers don't know how to act (yeah)

boy let me make up for the things you lack

because were knockin out we do it fast

( take it to the bridge.)

(im a) batu babe

you see this armor? baby and my stave?

(yeah)

i'm gonna beat you if you misbehave

but your the one who helps me get away

( take it to the chorus)

come here boy. go head save halla

come to zadaa. go head save halla

VIP, go head save halla

Staves on me

lemme see who i'm workin with

Go head save halla

Look at those flips. Go head save halla

Make me smile. go head save halla

come here child

Get our halla back

i'm bringin halla back (yeah)

all you travlers just watch how I attack."

Loor Looked at Saint Dane and sung.

"this is our halla baby watch your back

cuz your goin down Saint Dane thats a fact

get our halla back, go head save halla

get our halla back, go head save halla

get our halla back"

The song ended and loor set down the mic and did a flip off the stage. " thats how you sing a song" Loor said cockily and sat down at the bar. " wow." was all pendragon and Saint Dane could say. A mysterious someone was laughing in the courner the whole time.

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoyed it! I take requests!


	4. I Kissed A Gar

" very good Loor!" came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked and saw the big black cat travler of eelong! "kasha! Nice to see you!" pendragon said. "yes so nice to see you." loor added with a glare. " what were you doing anyway loor?" Kasha asked. " pendragon made me sing. See even animal ears can hear me on other territorys!" loor complained. " whatever. anyway kasha do you want to join us?" pendragon asked. " sure I guess." kasha agreed. " good. it's your turn." loor said handing her the mic. " um, how do i work this thing?" kasha asked holding the mic upside down. pendragon guided her up to the stage and flipped the mic over. " here you sing into this part." pendragon explained. "okay." kasha said. " you ready?" "yep." " and so we go." pendragon hit the button and katy perry's I kissed a girl came on! " make up your own words!" pendragon called. And so kasha sang.

This was never the way I planed

Not my intention

I got so brave, taang in paw

Lost my discretion

It's just what I'm used to

Just wanna taste your buns

I'm curious for you

Ya got my attention!

I kissed a gar and I liked it

The taste of his meaty lips

I kissed a gar just to try him

I hope my daddy don't mind it

It felt so wrong

He taste so right

Don't mean I'll eat him tonight

I kissed a gar and I liked it.

I liked it.

No, I don't even know your race

It doesn't matter

Your just caught on my radar

Just klee nature

It's just what Good klees do

Just how we should behave

My head so dizzy

hard to resist

kissed a gar and I liked it

The taste of his meaty lips

I kissed a gar just to try him

I hope my daddy don't mind it

It felt so wrong

He taste so right

Don't mean I'll eat him tonight

I kissed a gar and I liked it.

I liked it.

them girs are so delicate

Soft skin, no claws,

so eatable hard to resist so killable

Too good to dent them ain't no big deal there stupid

kissed a gar and I liked it

The taste of his meaty lips

I kissed a gar just to try him

I hope my daddy don't mind it

It felt so wrong

He taste so right

Don't mean I'll eat him tonight

I kissed a gar and I liked it.

I liked it.

Kasha ended the song. she had had fun. all of the travlers stared at her. " what?" she asked. " you want to eat a gar?" pendragon asked. " no! it was the first thing that came to mind! I would never!" "oh." said _**4**_ travlers.

Authors note:

* * *

Hope you like this! sorry i took so long! also kasha doesnt say oh. another travler snuck in. find out next time!


	5. Tak Tak

Authors note: I hope you like this chapter! I'm running out of ideas! Help me please! I did not steal this!

* * *

"When did Alder get in here?" Kasha asked. "What do you mean Alder isn't-" Bobby began. "Hi Pendragon."Alder greeted him. "Uh,Hi?"Pendragon said. "I got in while Kasha was singing nobody noticed."Alder shrugged. Bobby smiled "Well you know Alder if you want to be here you have to sing first." "Uh,Sing?" Alder asked nervously "Yes everyone has to sing and make up their own words didn't you know?" Loor asked with a very rare smile on her face. "Um, no but if I have to-" "Yep so get up there and sing your heart out Bobby said as he and Loor pushed him on stage Bobby briefly explained how to use the machine then hit the button and Ke$ha's "Tik tok" came on. "don't forget to make up your own words!" Loor called 'I think she was actually having fun. Wow shocker' Pendragon thought. Then alder sang.

"wake up in the morning feelin like queen kagen

grab my armor, I'm out the door ,I'm gonna hit the war

before I leave grab my sword and traveler ring

cause when I leave for the war, I might not come back

I'm talking snow up on our toes toes

puttin on lots of clothes clothes

Blowing up all their men men

drop-toppin sending out our first wave

pullin up to the lousey

gonna get a victory

Don't stop, make it pop

were gonna blow them all up

tonight, we will fight

Til' we see the sun light

tak tak on our side

and the war will stop tonight,ooohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhh

Don't stop, make it pop

were gonna blow them all up

tonight, we will fight

Til' we see the sun light

tak tak on our side

and the war will stop tonight,ooohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhh"

By now Alder is really into the song.

"They ain't got a care in the world they got plenty of tak

ain't got no triptyite in my pocket that's why we are here

and now our men are lining up getting ready to fire

were gonna kick em to the curb because they're big fat liars!

I'm talking everyones gonna die, die

boy's gonna be our slaves slaves

gonna smack em if they disobey bey.

now,now we go until we bring them down, down

or halla is shut down,down,

halla is shut down,down

ha-ha is shut down.

Don't stop, make it pop

were gonna blow them all up

tonight, we will fight

Til' we see the sun light

tak tak on our side

and the war will stop tonight,ooohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhh

Don't stop, make it pop

were gonna blow them all up

tonight, we will fight

Til' we see the sun light

tak tak on our side

and the war will stop tonight,ooohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhh

we store tak up

to bring them down

my head it pounds

from explosion

my arrows up

we got them now

we got that tak

yeah, we got them

we store tak up

to bring them down

my head it pounds

from explosion

my arrows up

put your arrows up

your arrows up!

But, the war won't start till the sun comes

Don't stop, make it pop

were gonna blow them all up

tonight, we will fight

Til' we see the sun light

tak tak on our side

and the war will stop tonight,ooohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhh

Don't stop, make it pop

were gonna blow them all up

tonight, we will fight

Til' we see the sun light

tak tak on our side

and the war will stop tonight,ooohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhh!"

Alder ended with a few back handsprings and a back tuck. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Alder asked. Saint Dane stood up with a tear in his eye and clapped. "I always knew there was promise in you!" He cried. "What?" Alder asked again. "Why were you singing about killing people?" Bobby asked cautiously. "I wasn't singing about killing people. I was singing about what would have happened if I had been in the war for triptyite." Alder said innocently. "Oh.I guess that makes sense, Sort of." Bobby said. "AWWW! I though he was evil like me!" Saint Dane pouted.(LOL) "Aww. Don't worry Dainey-poo when Nevva get's here you'll feel all better." Bobby said with mock sensitivity. "And speak of the devil."Loor said as Nevva appered in the door way.

* * *

Authors Note: Well then didn't see that coming didja? For real did you am I becoming to predictable. AHHHHHH! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!

The review button isn't that far away click it see what happens!


	6. Misery Business

"Hey Saint Dane What are you doing **Here**?" Nevva asked. "Oh Nevva!" Saint Dane said hugging her then kissing the air next to her cheeks "I'm so glad you got my text" "Wait. You text?" Pendragon asked "Of course Nevva's in my fave five." Saint Dane said. "oh. Whatever." Pendragon replied. "What is texting?"Loor asked "Don't worry about it." Pendragon said. "So Nevva you have to try this game they have its called Karaoke. Its so much fun!" Saint Dane said. "Oh but I don't really-" Nevva started before she was pushed on stage. "You'll do fine!"Alder said "It's fun." Nevva sighed and pushed the button Misery Business by Paramore started and so did Nevva. "Make up your words!"Saint Dane said.

I'm in the business of misery

lemme take it from the top

I got a body like an hour glass

I'm ticking like Ke$ha

It's a matter of time

before he notices me

when I thought he was mine

Bobby interfered

I'll wait until convergence

when he's finally free

I'll tell him I love you

Your the only one for me

two territory's a fire

We got it out for them

but we wear the biggest smirks

woah! We don't mean to brag but we got bobby where we want him now.

Woah! It was never our intention to brag

To seal your fate for you now.

Saint Dane don't it feel so good?

When we got Bobby where we got him now

And if you could you know you would

Saint Dane it just feels so.

It just feels so good

Second earth? It don't matter territorys will change

Once a travler always targets that'll never change

And about the flume

There breaking up

I'm sorry honey

But there breaking up

it's just that way!

Theres abunch of other travlers

who would save them just like you

Going as quick as possible to get to us

They save it as they like it

its easy if your smart

Well that wont happen

wont happen wont happen!

woah! We don't mean to brag but we got bobby where we want him now.

Woah! It was never our intention to brag

To seal your fate for you now.

Saint Dane don't it feel so good?

When we got Bobby where we got him now

And if you could you know you would

Saint Dane it just feels so.

It just feels so good

I'll watch our wildest dreams come true not one of them involving you

just watch our wildest dreams come true not one of them involving!

woah! We don't mean to brag but we got bobby where we want him now.

Woah! It was never our intention to brag

To seal your fate for you now.

Saint Dane don't it feel so good?

When we got Bobby where we got him now

And if you could you know you would

Saint Dane it just feels so.

It just feels so good!

"Bravo! Bravo!" Saint Dane called claping his hands as if his life depended on it. and it did.(His sex life anyway.) "Ugh whatever."Pendragon said. "what was the point in that?"Loor asked "Uggh You no talent, Morons that was brilliant!" Saint Dane said "Thank you Saint Dane"Nevva said. "Who's next?" asked alder. Just then a mysterious person appered in the doorway.

* * *

Authors Note: So who will be next? Find out next time onnnnnnn DRAGON BALL Z! Lol please do me a favor and CLICK THE D**N REVIEW BUTTON IT TOOK ME 10 F**KIN HOURS TO F**KIN DO THIS! Thanks!


	7. Bobby Final Chapter

Authors note: Hey guys! This is the final chappy for now. I might make a second one if I get a few more songs written. Yeah. Also I want to clarify a few things about the song. It's press and Bobby singing. When press is singing in the beginning he is talking from Bobby's point of view. Just wanted to clear that up. On with the show!

* * *

"Bobby I've been looking for you everywhere!" Press exclaimed walking into the room from the doorway. "Oh uh hey Uncle Press. What's up?" Bobby asked "Bobby. Have you realized what you've been doing? The entire story has been put on hold because all of its characters" Press said gesturing to everyone in the room "are taking a vacation. You know how many readers have been wondering what happened to the story?" Press asked " A lot?" Bobby asked "OF COURSE ALOT!" Press yelled "Woah, press calm down." Alder said laughing "You've probably been running up and down looking for Pendragon. Why don't you take a load off and do some karaoke with us?" "Karaoke? Well I do like to sing- but what about the story?" Press asked "If they've waited this long they can wait one more song." Bobby said "Well I suppose but Bobby do you even remember what I said when I first came to you? Why we've been doing this all along?" Press asked. "Uh not really?"Bobby admitted "Then let me show you."Press laughed stepping on stage and hitting the button Justin Bieber's Baby started playing.

"Ohhhhh woooaaaahhhh

Ohhhhh woooaaaahhhh

Ohhhhh woooaaaahhhh

You know I need you

I know you care

I told you that day

some people need us

Uncertantiy

annoyance

They were runin ruinin runin through your head

Where are we now?

Denduron? **Sp**

I'm a travler?

what are you sayin?

Saint Dane?

You mean the cop dude?

My first territory

it was a mess

But I was like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooohhh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

oooooooooh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooooooooooohhhh

There are some people who need our help. help.

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooohhh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

oooooooooh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooooooooooohhhh

There are some people who need our help. help."

Then Bobby jumped on stage grabbed a mic and sang

"oh, For you I would have done whatever

Saving the territorys?

its just a small thing

I just played it cool

and I had some help

I fought for everything

I fought with everyone

Territorys in pieces

almost out of gas

But just shake me til you wake me from this bad dream"

He looked at Saint Dane as he sang this part.

"but your going down down down

But i just can't believe press just wont be around"

Press sang here

"But I was like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooohhh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

oooooooooh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooooooooooohhhh

There are some people who need our help. help.

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooohhh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

oooooooooh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooooooooooohhhh

There are some people who need our help. help."

Bobby sang"Pressa!"

"When I was 13 I had my first territory

There was nobody there to help me at all

and nobody to comfort me nobody at all

I was going crazy

I was really stuck

but she came and woke me up

She was my star-bucks

She made my heart pound

I skip a beat when I see her in the flume and

on zaada beatin up quigs

But I really wana see her in salara

I think she knows shes dazzling

shes just so amazin

and now my heart is racing

but Bobby I still say

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooohhh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

oooooooooh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooooooooooohhhh

There are some people who need our help. help.

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooohhh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

oooooooooh like

Bobby Bobby Bobby

ooooooooooohhhh

There are some people who need our help. help.

I'm done

yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

I'm done

Yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah

Now I'm all done, done, done, done  
I'm done!"

With a bow Press ended his song and high fived Bobby. The two got off the stage. "Alright now we all should get back to the story. I'm sure a ton of fangirls have started wondering where we all went. Thank all of Salara spader owned a speedo or their would have been a riot!" Press laughed. "I did not need that mental image thank you very much!" Bobby shuddered. Press laughed "Alright everyone shows over back to work!" He herded everyone out the door of the bar. Then Saint Dane proceded to try and destroy the world and Bobby and the gang saved it. THE END!

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
